Shadowmaster Continuity
A series of stories, centering mainly around Shadowmaster, the main antagonist. It is written by CBW user Shadowmaster. =Plot= The continuity began around 1,000,000,010,000 BTR (before the rising), at the events of the multiverse's creation. Each part of the universe was divided and split, into the Godly Ones, embodiments of the multiverse; and the elemental cities of Alchemica Magnus. Each portion of the universe was divided, into the main elements that composed everything: Time, Life, Space, Darkness and Chaos, Order and Light, and simply an empty realm that housed the essence of "evil": Shadowmaster. Each, save for the last, was inhabited by Kestora villagers, who would later be sent to another universe in order to maintain and operate its functions. Some time, the satanic one, Shadowmaster, confronted the Enthydenius in an apocalyptic battle of the forces of light and dark. It was a failed effort, though. Even though Shadowmaster's power exceeded that of his brothers, he still did not have the energy to rival all 5 of them, along with the technology of the Kestora and the Omniskar and Deuskar which were made with power stolen from him. Although he was supposed to be executed, the Enthydenius took pity, and simply exiled Shadowmaster from the universe, unaware of the chaos he would spark. Though the dark one attempted to return and have his vengeance, the Enthydenius erected energy barriers in order to keep his brother out. After this, Shadowmaster focused his efforts to reclaim his lost power... =Timeline= Note: Much of this is not considered canon Plot Differences *None of the events post-Teridax's death took place. So, Karzahni and Tren Krom still live, etc. *The Golden Skakdi Fusion was never created. Code *BTR - Before the Rising (the event in which Teridax takes over the Great Spirit Robot) *ATR - After the Rising *Black - Alchemica Magnus *Green - Universal Conquest Universe *Orange - The Tear Universe *Red - The Intertwined Universe *Blue - Prime Reality (BTR) *Dark/Tyrian Purple - Prime Reality (ATR) ---- Pre-History *█ - The Godly Ones, Great Beings, Netorrian and Kestora come into existence on Alchemica Magnus and form a society. *█ - The Great Beings declare war upon the Netorrian and Kestora. In spite of their great power, the Great Beings are defeated by the sheer number of the Netorrian, and a purge begins. Most Great Beings are killed or exiled following an anti-Great Being movement. Some are forced to take new identities in order to survive. *█ - The loose and scattered Netorrian societies begin to war for power. *█ - Five beings, now known to be the Godly Ones, manage to put an end to the war and establish separate tribes on Alchemica Magnus. *█ - Shadowmaster, living on Alchemica Magnus, is exiled to an empty universe. 1,000,100 BTR *█ - Shadowmaster creates the 2 Deities, for the purpose of maintaining a twisted universe. *█ - The Deity of Creation, betrays Shadowmaster and creates the universe, one founded upon the values of peace rather than chaos, as Shadowmaster intended. *█ - Shadowmaster attempts to kill the Deity of Creation. However, the Agori, Great Beings, and Glatorian who had been created by the deity assist him in defeating Shadowmaster. Eventually, Shadowmaster is driven from Spherus Magna, but not before a mortal blow is dealt to the Deity of Creation. Coronus remains with Shadowmaster, grateful towards his creator for providing him with his existence. 1,000,000 BTR *█ - The Kestora, noticing Spherus Magna's instability, fill the planet with an artificial, sentient substance known as Energized Protodermis. *█ - The Element Lords are created. 999,034 BTR *█ - Shadowmaster flees to contemplate his plans. On the alternate-universe planet of Destral, a number of Makuta scholars stumble upon Shadowmaster's fortress. *█ - Shale discovers Shadowmaster and they found The Fallen Empire. 980,000 BTR *█ - Shadowmaster begins a trans-universal conquest. 100,001 BTR *█ - The Shattering occurs. The Mata Nui robot is built and launched into space.(The Tear) 86,001 (approx. date) BTR *█ - Shadowmaster settles a fortress in the Northern Continent. (Dark Origins) *█ - Serrakaan arrives at the fortress, assigned to kill Shadowmaster. The Dark One simply escapes and frames Serrakaan for the death of his servant, leading to a battle between Serrakaan and Ra. The fortress is destroyed. (Dark Origins) *█ - In Shadowmaster's new fortress on Nynrah, the Dark Lords of Morrion, sent by Serrakaan, attack the Devil God. Though the battle is equal at first, Shadowmaster's armor is destroyed and the Lords flee. (Dark Origins) *█ - Shadowmaster, angered, attacks Serrakaan. The battle is an equal match, but eventually, they reach a compromise. Shadowmaster departs, but not before questioning Serrakaan's plan and leaving a Staff of Hypnosis as a symbol that domination was greater than redemption. (Dark Origins) 79,512 BTR *█ - The Matoran Civil War breaks out and Mata Nui's health begins to deteriorate. 79,098 BTR *█ - The Matoran Civil War ends. *█ - The Makuta are each assigned a region of the universe, with Teridax receiving Metru Nui. *█ - A team of Toa, led by Jovan, sets out to locate the Ignika to restore Mata Nui's health. *█ - Jovan's team successfully retrieves the Ignika and one member uses it to revive Mata Nui, losing their life in the process. The mask is returned. *█ - Teridax overthrows Miserix as leader of the Brotherhood of Makuta and begins to enact his plan. 1,001 BTR *█ - Teridax puts Mata Nui to sleep using a virus. 0 BTR *█ - Teridax takes over the Mata Nui robot after the completion of his plan, launching Mata Nui in the Ignika into space. *█ - Mata Nui liberates Bara Magna and confronts Teridax in his own robot. Teridax is killed and his powers are used to bring the fragments of Spherus Magna back together. *█ - Mata Nui uses the powers of the Ignika to undo all mutations and restore Spherus Magna's land. 1 ATR *█ - Shadowmaster regains his power and conquers the reformed Spherus Magna. Rebel groups form. (Twisted Shadows) =Characters= Major Minor *Sol *Kraahtan (aka: Void) *Coronus (aka: Twilight) *Korasak (later: Koratak) *Protanus (aka: Virus) *Athorax *The Leader *Brute *Ceril *Shale *Koden *Razek *Zelchion *Omega *Radiex *Model X *Ackar *Delix *Tarran *Ahkmou *Nularx *Herayma =Locations= *Alchemica Magnus *Spherus Magna **Av-Magnus **Ta-Magnus **Ga-Magnus **Onu-Magnus **Po-Magnus **Ko-Magnus **Le-Magnus **Bara Magna **Teridax's Fortress **Demon Outpost *Fortress of the Fallen *Demon Realm *The Intertwined Universe =Species= *Demons *Great Beings *Kestora *Netorrian *Makuta *Zyglak *Soulless *Morhud *Mens Nihil *Skrall =Organizations= *Ancient Tribes *The Fallen Empire *Soulshredders *Bringers of Destruction *Chaos Rippers *Death Warlords *Enlightened *Frost Wolves *Paladin *Void Warriors *The Kingdom *The Rebellion =Titles= *Deity *Godly One *Holder of Office =Events= *Great Beings War *War of the Ancient Tribes *Conflict of Shadowmaster and the Deities *Conflict of Shadowmaster in Necroseniss *Shadowmater's Conquest *Universal Collision *Spherus Magna Invasion *Shadow War *Makuta War *The Kingdom War =Kanohi= *Mask of Divine Energy =Objects/Tools= *Deuskar *Omniskar *Biocycle *Crystalline Security Warden *Holy Blade *Shadow Sword *Staff of Hypnosis *Staff of Water =Stories= (Listed in Chronological Order) *''The Diary of the Devil'' (diary/short story, unfinished) *''Corrupted Conceptions'' (unfinished) *''Saga of Shadows'' (unfinished) *''Twisted Shadows'' (unfinished) *''The Kingdom's Secret'' (part 1 of a 3-part trilogy, unfinished) *''Evil Awakens'' (part 2 of a 3-part trilogy, coming soon) Category:Storyline